narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Jadis' Wand
Jadis' Wand was a magical wand owned by the White Witch's and Queen of Narnia, Jadis. In appearance, it was, long, straight and golden. History The wand is of unknown origin. Jadis gained possession of it sometime between the years 1 NY and 900 NY. She was known to keep it on her at all times throughout the Hundred Year's Winter of 900-1000, and used it frequently on her disobedient subjects. In 1000 NY, Jadis's reign was interrupted by the arrival of the promised heirs to the throne. During this time, her wand was of especial use to her as she petrified many of her subjects, including a former spy called Tumnus. She also used it to escape attacking Narnians by making them think she was a boulder and her dwarf was a stump. Jadis is not recorded as having her wand at the Sacrifice of Aslan, but did carry it into the Battle of Beruna the following day. She used it on many soldiers until Edmund managed to break it with his sword, being gravely wounded in the process. After that, the fate of the broken wand is unknown, though it was almost certainly destroyed. Uses/Powers The exact extent of the wand's power and capabilities are unknown. The best known power imbued within this weapon is it has the ability to turn organic matter into stone. The Spell caused the victim to fully turn into a statuesque still of themself. The only thing that could undo such a curse was the breath of Aslan. It is possible that the wand also helped Jadis create the winter that held Narnia for 100 years, and helped her perform other lesser acts of magic, such as tricking the minds of others into thinking she was a boulder and her dwarf was a stump. It would appear that the wand responds to unspoken commands from Jadis. At times she uses it by touching her victims, at other times she need only wave it to produce magic. Known victims (turned to stone) *Rumblebuffin the Giant *A Lion *Tumnus the Faun *A Fox *A young squirrel *Orieus (film only) Film Adaptation In the BBC adaptations of the series, the wand has an ornate handle at one end, and is a simple dull silver. In the Disney/Walden films, the Witch's wand is changed. To match her icy realm, the wand is portrayed as having an ornate steely handle, with a long magic tip on one end, and a spear of ice on the other. In the films, the wand serves only the purpose of petrifying, and can only be used by touching the victim. Due to the popularity of the recent films, this version is the most commonly known and accepted by most audiences. In the first film, set in 1000 NY, Jadis uses the wand on a group of her subjects who sought to help Tumnus, who was in turn helping her enemy Queen Lucy. Jadis also uses it on one fox, instead of a dinner party of animals, as in the book. During the Battle of Beruna, Jadis turns the Narnian General Oreius and a gryffin into stone. When King Edmund smashes her wand near the middle, she uses the broken shards to stab him, then throws it away to duel King Peter. In the film sequel, the wand reappears during the resurrection attempt of Nikabrik and his cronies in 2303. The wand and it's icy blue effects are used as an apparent substitute of the book line to "prepare the blue fire". In the film, a hag has somehow come into possession of the wand, and it has the appearance of being smashed at the tip. The wand is used to resurrect the spirit of the Witch, but the ritual is interrupted before she can become corporeal. The hag is slain and thus the fate of the wand again is unknown. Appearances *The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (book, appearance) *The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (1989 serial, appearance *The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005 film, appearance) *Prince Caspian (2008 film, appearance) Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Magical Items